


Wake Up Call

by Erica45



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), and very sleepy, annette is oblivious, felix gets flustered easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica45/pseuds/Erica45
Summary: When Mercedes asked Felix to do a favor for him, he didn't think it would it would rock his world.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> hey-o!
> 
> This fic is inspired by Nerv's [comic](https://twitter.com/nervmaid/status/1277464275037171712), go look at it, it's so cute.
> 
> also, big thanks to Kaerra for betaing this spur of the moment idea ^-^

Felix had just finished his morning training and was heading back to the dorms when Mercedes found him. He hadn't even made it five steps away from the large door when she called out to him.

"Felix! I'm glad that I ran into you, could you do me a favor?" she asked, a gentle smile on her face as she came up beside him.

"What is it?" He asked begrudgingly, wanting nothing more than to go to the dining hall and get something to eat. 

“Oh, thank you.” Mercedes beamed and clasped her hands in front of her chest.

“I haven’t agreed to anything yet,” he reminded her.

She smiled sweetly and continued like he hadn’t said anything, “Annette was supposed to join me for breakfast but she didn’t show up. She’s probably sleeping in so I left her alone. However, we have a meeting to talk about supplies in a bit and she needs to be there. I would wake her myself, but I’m promised to help Ashe in the kitchen.”

“And you want me to get her up for you?” 

Unbothered by his dry, sardonic tone, she nodded. “If you would? You’re heading there anyway, you left your coat in your room.”

He grunted, ignoring how she was right. Although the morning Pegasus Moon air was chilly, he’d forgone his heavy winter coat while he trained, knowing he would have shed it anyway. 

“Fine.”

“Thank you!” she called after him as he turned on his heels and headed back to the dorms. 

He lifted a hand in acknowledgment, unaware that Mercedes was smiling smugly at his back. She was fully content with this morning's work.

It was a short walk back to the dorm courtyards. Thanks to his Faerghus upbringing, he expertly avoided the ice and snow, and he descended the stairs to the lower level dorms without issue.

As he went, he counted the doors, only knowing Annette's door from seeing her exit it on the days he passed by when she was leaving. When he found it, a few rooms down from the stairwell entrance, he knocked, and waited. 

When he didn’t get an answer, he sighed and tried again. “Annette, you need to wake up.”

A muffled groan came from inside the room, and the shuffling of sheets, like someone was rolling over. 

Trying not to think about how endearing she sounded, Felix turned the doorknob. It was unlocked, which made him frown. Sure, it made it easier for him to wake her, but it was also a safety issue. Resolving to chastise her for it later, he opened the door and pushed into the room. Hearing the door click shut behind him, he surveyed the area, looking for the bed.

It was dim, her curtains half drawn, only allowing some sunlight in. However, he could clearly see her curled up on her side, basically hugging her pillow to her chest. 

He snorted, a smile pulling at his lips. She looked adorable. He almost felt bad for having to wake her and wiping away the peaceful look on her face. 

Coming to a stop beside the bed, he reached down and shook her shoulder. “Come on Annette, wake up.”

She hummed again, her face scrunching as she stirred. Her nose twitched and she blinked open her eyes. They were very heavy with sleep and peered up at him groggily. 

“Felix?” she mumbled, rolling onto her back to look at him more, stretching lethargically. 

He couldn’t answer her, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. She was _definitely_ unaware that when she moved, it exposed the very low cut of her nightgown, showing the curve on her breast. 

“Uhhh…” he started unintelligently then blanked.

She made a cute snuffling sound then pushed herself up, one arm propping her upright and it was so much worse. As she rubbed one eye with her fist, the loose fabric of her gown fell off her shoulder and he was pretty sure if she moved just a little further, he wouldn’t have to guess what was under it.

Quickly, he took a step back and looked away, his face feeling very hot. Coughing behind his hand, he resolved to _not look_. “Uhh… Mercedes wanted me to come wake you up, you’re late.”

“Late?” he heard her mumble and the bed sheets rustled.

His flush deepening, he grunted. “There’s a meeting in a bit, you need to be there.”

“Right,” she said around a yawn, but it didn’t seem like she was awake at all. 

In the past, Felix had caught her napping more than once. Normally, when reminded of an important event, she snapped back into wakefulness and began babbling apologies. He was shocked that she wasn’t doing so now; she must be exhausted. 

Worried that she would realize how exposed she was, he didn’t want to look, but against his will, Felix turned his head slightly and peeked at her. He was relieved to see that now that she was sitting up properly, her dress wasn’t showing as much. However, it was still dipping dangerously low, and he looked away again. 

He cleared his throat. “Were you up late studying?” 

It certainly wouldn’t be the first time she’d done it. He couldn’t remember how many times he’d see her rushing to class, bags under her eyes, and frantically searching for a missing notebook. 

She hummed again, sounding so sleepy. “Yeah, sorry for bothering you.”

“You’re not,” he told her. 

That dress was. Why did she have something in such a thin fabric, it might as well not be there. Where did she even _get_ it?

“Oh, okay,” she muttered sleepily.

The sheets on her bed rustled, and he instinctively turned towards the sound. He was thankful that he did because as she was climbing out of her bed, the sheet caught on her leg and she tripped, yelping. 

Reacting quickly, he caught her, his arms around her waist as she fell against his chest. As he held her, he became hyperaware that her gown was basically sheer, hiding nothing. Her normal white dress hugged her figure but this...this was different. He could feel the curve of her waist under his bare hands. He was conflicted on if he should be grateful or not that he’d also left his gloves in his room with his coat. 

Paralyzed by his conflicting emotions, Felix stood still as Annette grabbed his shirt, using him to right herself. Yawning, she pressed her cheek against him, nuzzling. He tried really, really hard not to think about how she was basically hugging him and her chest was pressed against his. 

She tilted her face up and smiled, and for a moment, he felt like he was looking at the sun. Her orange hair was slightly tangled and hanging over her shoulders in gentle waves. He wanted to reach up and run his fingers through it, wondering if it would be as soft as it looked. 

No no no no, he shouldn’t be thinking like this. He should be backing away and leaving before he did something he would regret. He wanted to pursue her, holding her in his arms only solidified that want, but not like this. 

He didn’t move.

“Thanks,” she said. 

Before Felix could even start thinking of a response, she stood up on her tip toes and kissed his lower cheek. His face flared with heat and his brain stopped, all higher functions escaping and leaving him standing there like an idiot. 

Annette didn’t seem to notice, stepping away and out of his arms, going to her dresser, opening and closing drawers, looking for something. 

That snapped him out of it, and he quickly backed away. He was not going to just stand there while she got dressed, half asleep and not really aware that he was present. Sylvain would call him seven times an idiot for passing it up but _no_. 

“I’ll...uh, see you at the meeting,” he mumbled. 

He turned around to escape, but grunted in pain when he ran into something hard. Groaning, he stepped back, holding his nose and squinting at what was in his way. Oh. The door had closed behind him. Fuck, he’d forgotten that. Now, like a fool, he walked right into it.

“Are you okay? Is your nose bleeding?” Annette asked him, concern superseding her previous sleepiness. 

He made the mistake of looking back at her. 

She hadn't taken anything off yet, but she’d pushed back her hair so her whole neck was exposed, showing her collarbones. The gown hung off her shoulders and the wide v neckline dipped past the curve of her breasts.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it,” he assured her frantically, ignoring the worried look she was giving him. 

Unable to take his eyes off her, he reached blindly for the door handle. Finding it, he yanked it open and fled. 

Power walking away from her room, he almost slipped on the ice, heading south and to the stairwell entrance. Descending the stairs as fast as it was safe, he promised himself never to do a favor for Mercedes again. Or, a smaller part of his brain whispered, he’d do all of them.


End file.
